Flames of Life
by Tsukiya45
Summary: Alibaba has always lived a lonely life living alone with nobody, he lives his life as a fortune teller earning a living from it but he feels he's missing something. After an accident he ends of working for the Kou Restaurant. He never intended to work for them since the Sindria and Kou are enemies so he didn' want to get in between them but things have turn for the worst for him.
1. Chapter 1

**First story and its modern version and completely different from the anime/manga.**

* * *

**Title : THE BOY OF SECRETS**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

There was only one thing in his mind.

Why am I Alone?

He lived in a huge mansion all alone since his parents and everybody that lived there died in the fire that happened when he was seven years old. He always wondered why it was them and not him. The young boy didn't want to leave the mansion since it was his home.

The young boy stood up and walked toward where the window was. He stared out the window with a smile on his face. He did wonder how the world was like but he was afraid to leave his home.

"You need to leave here." A voice called out to the boy. The boy had heard that voice many times and it made him sad. It was the voice was his very father who passed away but still lingers in the mansion. The words were the same.

Leave this place and go out.

The young boy didn't want to leave. Not just his father but everybody else was their telling the young boy he has to leave and be free from the mansion.

"Why do you want me to leave? The boy shouted with tear running down his face.

"We want you to be happy." The father lifted the young boy's face up and stared at the boy with a smile. At the moment the boy realize for his father and everybody else he had to be happy, for them.

In one nameless country the city has been torn into two parts, the north which is called Sindria and the south which is called Kou. There were also east and west but they were not important as the north and south were.

Alibaba a young man works everywhere but he usual works in Sindria and Kou more than anywhere. He need money to get by so he opened his own small shop in each town he visits, he tells people their fortune which comes true. Even those he was making money and was living right, he felt he was missing something, fortune wasn't something he liked but he had the ability to tell people about their future and goals but he only did it to make money. Alibaba was about to pack up and leave but then a person entered the tent before he could leave.

"I'm about to close."Alibaba told the man. The man insisted that he tell him his fortune, Alibaba couldn't refuse the man since he had lots of money. Alibaba sat back down on his seat and asked the man to seat across him. Alibaba held the hands of the man then looked up at him. Alibaba finally noticed that the man had a mask on that covered his face.

"What do you want me to tell you? Alibaba asked.

"Anything is fine."He answered.

Alibaba didn't understand this man, all the customers that came by usual asked whether about their love life or future.

"On second thought let me ask about you."

This shocked Alibaba.

"Me."

"The last one who survived the fire." He smiled.

Alibaba quickly stood up, nobody knew about him but the people in the mansion that died.

"Who are you? Alibaba pointed but then the man disappeared. Alibaba fell on the ground.

Kouha and Hakuryuu had just arrived home from college. Kouha was going on about a fortune teller that the students have been going to see since the fortune teller was always right.

"He's really popular."

"I doubt what he says is true." Hakuryuu ignored his brother and went up to his room. All day Kouha was giving him a headache since he forgot his textbook and he had share his with Kouha.

Hakuryuu changed his clothes and into clothes he wore for work. His family owned a restaurant and all the members of the family worked there but Hakuryuu didn't understand why they all had work instead of hiring others to work there. When Hakuryuu arrived at the restaurant Kouen the eldest brother of the family had announced that Koumei would be busy and they needed a replacement until he got back. So Hakuryuu and the others had to place flyers everywhere but nobody was interest.

Judal and Kouha ended up going into town to hand out flyers but nobody were interest.

"Nobody is interested." Kouha was getting sleepy from all this. Alibaba with a black hood over his head walked by the two handing the flyer. Alibaba stopped and turned around and a flyer flew right to his face. Alibaba grabbed the flyer and stared at it.

Alibaba put the flyer in his pocket and walked away.

"Why am I doing this? Judal complained. He wasn't even part of the family yet still he worked their like everybody else did.

In the end they were not able to find anybody to work for them. This upset Kouen a lot.

"Why is it now that he wants to hire a normal person? Hakuryuu thought.

"It would be nice since it out of our family." Kouha thought. Kouha hatred that every day he had to see members of his family, it bored him, plus they knew each other so well that talking to them during work was no fun anymore.

"What's wrong with Koumei? Hakuryuu asked.

"Koumei has to study for upcoming exam."

When Kouen said Hakuryuu and Kouha looked at each other.

He studies, no way.

"You guys are so mean." Koumei said entering the room with a tired face.

Judal got bored of being inside so he went outside to have some fresh air. As he was walking he spotted a red tent, he remember overhearing Kouha and Hakuryuu talk about some fortune teller.

"This is stupid."He thought as he stared at the tent. Judal walked inside the tent but there was nobody inside. He looked around that's when he heard heavy breathing, on the ground he saw a boy probably a bit younger than him, he had blond hair and two earring on his right ear and had two clips on the side of his hair. Judal couldn't take his eyes off the blond.

"Hey are you okay." Judal said as he kneel down to the boy but, he didn't answer.

"Hey." Judal called out again. This time the boy opened his golden eyes.

* * *

_**So how was the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**yoshimoriXsenXgen - thank you and i'm glad your liked it.**

**Jay Lightning Strike - thanks for reading and here a new update.**

**Muddy Teddy- sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Alibaba eyes widen when he recognized the man, it was one of the men that was handling out the flyers and not to mention that the man was from the rich family that people talk about lately. The blond got up quickly and sat down on his seat.

"Can I help you?" Alibaba asked like nothing was wrong and went back to doing his job. Judal was confused but he sat down opposite of blond, that's when Judal noticed that right side of his face was blocked with a mask, he thought he face was pretty nice but he couldn't tell that well besides half of it.

"Why did I come here?" He thought.

"What do you want to know?" The blond asked. Judal wasn't sure what to ask since he wasn't even sure why the hell he came in the ten.

"You must be somebody who came without thinking." The blond spoke.

"Did he read my mind?" Judal thought.

"I didn't read your mind, your face tells all." The blond said. That shocked Judal since it felt like he did read he's mind. How could his face tell him what he was thinking? The blond looked into the crystal ball that was in the middle of the table. The blond then stared at Judal, Judal didn't like one thing about the blond, and that was the way he stared at him, it was he was glaring at him and he didn't even do anything.

"Can you not look at me like that?" The raven asked.

"Like what?" The blond asked. He wasn't sure what the raven meant by look. I look at everybody like this.

"Are you serious?" Judal said.

"I am." The blond said with the same face like he was glaring at him again. How do people understand this guy? The blond got up and looked at the raven one last time.

"If you're not here for your fortune then can you leave. "He said. Judal understand that he was wasting time when somebody could came in so he got up and was about to leave.

"Hey if you're interest for a job." He said handling the flyer to the blond. The blond stared at him once again.

"I already got one." He said with that annoying face. Judal couldn't take it anymore.

"Your face is annoying, you should change the way your talk to people with that face." With that said the raven left the tent. Alibaba stood there with an angry expression on his face for the first time. Nobody had said something so bluntly like that to him before.

"Does he want to die?" Alibaba crushed the flyer in his hands into tiny pieces. The blond then looked at his watch and saw it was getting late and was about close his shop when he realizes he needed to buy some food since there was none at home. He decided he would close up when he came back but before he left he put the close sign.

Alibaba headed into a small shop and looked around for some food supply he would need. The shop owner knew Alibaba would come so he prepared some fresh apples for him.

"Thank you." Alibaba smiled. Only people that knew the blond well could understand his smile and the way he spoke but sometimes Alibaba wondered why he couldn't get a real smile come out. He wished he could but when he tried it always turned out bad.

"Alibaba-kun, I'm glad to have you come back so often." Alibaba took his things and waved goodbye to the shop owner. Alibaba then noticed a fire coming from the direction where his tent was, he hurried and ran toward his ten and he could not believe it, his ten was on fire. Alibaba dropped the bag he had and hurried inside. He grabbed the one important thing he wanted to keep safe, he manage to grab it but his right hand got burned but he didn't mind since the picture of his family was safe. He hurried outside and watched as his job was gone.

"I need to look for a new job." He thought. Then the blond thought about that flyer he got but he didn't really like working for the royal family but then again he needed to earn cash and building an new fortune teller place would be hard when most of this things got burn to ashes.

Alibaba then looked at the picture of his parents and people that served him back then. As Alibaba was heading home he heard some people talking that caught his interest.

"Did you hear that a magician is the cause of the family who died in the rumours?"

"What?" I heard there were a magician and a swordsman.

Alibaba knew about these rumours had been going on, he remember that night a group of seven people barged in the mansion and the guards couldn't defend themselves and got themselves killed trying protect the mansion. The blond remembered when his parents shoved them into the secret room they had and told him not to come out. But the blond didn't like being left behind so he walked out of the room but when what he saw was something he never wanted to see, it was his parents getting stabbed by a sword, the blond wanted to yell but he knew that if he did he would also be like that.

Alibaba hurried back to the secret room, then he smelled the fire come but when he thought he was going to die he didn't. The fire was gone and when he walked out he was all alone with dead bodies on the ground. He hurried to his mother and father but there was no life in them. Alibaba decided to stay here forever but then the spirits of the people he knew came and kept in company never leaving his side. Alibaba had stopped eating but still he was alive, he didn't understand but he thought maybe everybody saved him from dying because he would be dead already and he stopped aging also but when he walked out those doors he started growing.

When Alibaba got home he took the half of the mask he wore and looked at himself in the mirror, golden eyes staring right back at him. The blond looked at his right hand, it was burn from the fire, and he took some bandages from a drawer and wrapped it around his hand.

"This isn't a big deal." He then took the flyer from his pocket and stared at it and gave a small sight. I guess I have no choice. I will go there tomorrow. Alibaba started to make his dinner.

The next day the blond woke up early and placed his flyer saying the fortune teller shop had closed, he also had to go to Sindria since he worked there a lot. As he was putting the flyer on wall he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"You're closing, that's a shame." Alibaba knew these men well, they always come to the fortune teller tent even if they have nothing to tell, and they also bring their friends along. Alibaba always tell them that one person at a time but they would never listen. Alibaba could tell these men were older than him and they were really handsome and everybody knew about him because they were the other Kou but this is Sindria.

"I won't see you do your fortune anymore." The taller one with long purple hair that he tied like a pony tail.

"Sin, it can't be help." The other one was someone that Alibaba didn't like much, he had this evil aura around him, and had white hair and had freckles around his nose.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked as he saw Alibaba's right hand.

"Jafar is right, I didn't even notice." Sinbad said.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said. I'm done so I'm leaving. Alibaba started to walk away but then Sinbad grabbed the blond's arm.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked annoyed.

"Why are you closing the shop?"He asked.

"My shop got burned down so I had no choice."

"Why don't you work for me then?" Sinbad smiled. I'm always looking for people to work for. Alibaba hated these men and he would no way work for them, not in his entire life.

"I already have a job." Alibaba lied and pushed the other man's hand away and ran away from them as fast as possible.

Alibaba then decided to go to the place he wanted to go and it was to a place he never would have thought was working at. He saw a guard in the front gate so he walked to the guard.

"Are you guys' hiring?" Alibaba asked. The guard looked down at the short blond boy. The guard was surprised since nobody had showed up about the job yet and a happy appeared on the guard's face, a face of happiness.

"Kouen-sama will be so happy." He said as he opened the door to the restaurant and gesture the blond to go in.

"Why is there a guard in front of the restaurant?" He wondered.

When Alibaba entered he was in shock, he had never been in a restaurant before in his life since he would always buy food and make it himself since that way he saves a lot of money and plus he had no reason to go out and eat. The blond then noticed the stares and it gave him the chills, not just the guests but the family that ran the restaurant. Alibaba could heard them whisper since he's face was covered in half then he saw a familiar face.

"Aren't you that fortune teller?" The raven asked as he walked toward the blond. Alibaba didn't want to this this man but he didn't have a choice.

"About the job." Alibaba whispered. Even when the blond's voice was that low the raven heard it but he wished that he talked louder.

"You're here for the job." The raven yelled. Then the whole restaurant stopped and stared at him even more. This time the blond stared at the raven and really glared at him.

"You shouldn't do that you know." He said.

"Who is this young man?" A taller man with red hair tied just like the man in Sindria but this man had goatee.

"Oh Kouen, he's applying for the job." Judal said.

"Wonderful." Kouen said.

"Aren't you the fortune teller?" Kouha said running toward them and pushing the two aside and greeting the blond with a handshake.

"Yes. "The blonde said. Alibaba never had a problem with dealing with people one on one but when a lot of people were together, it made him nervous. Kouha noticed the shyness the blond had and a smirk appeared in his face.

"I bet you're really cute since half of your face is already cute." He said. Suddenly another red head came running and pushed her brother way from the blond.

"Stop flirting with him, can't you see he's scared?"

"Kougyoku, why you?" Kouha hissed. Kougyoku smiled and gave a handshake to the blond and the blond returned it.

"So is he going to replace me?"Koumei another red head said.

"I haven't interviewed him yet." Kouen said finally getting up as well as the other two were.

"Why not just hire him since I don't think we will get anybody else?" Another woman appeared with dark hair and blue eyes and a mole on her chine and compared to the rest she looked different.

"I guess I have no choice." Kouen said. But can you take off the mask when your work because it might scare our customers and it makes you stand out a lot.

Alibaba didn't want to but he had no choice since there was no other job he could do right now and plus these people would pay him a lot.

"I understand but only when I work." He said. When do I start?

"You can start tomorrow evening at six."

Alibaba then bowed and left the restaurant with a sigh of relieved.

"That was so hard since I'm not used to people staring at me so much." Then a thought went across the blond's head.

"Why are royalty even running a restaurant?"

* * *

**I been wondering if i should put lines if you guys get confused or not.**


End file.
